Gives you hell
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Two different persons who share a secret... or more in common. It's graphic so if you don't like don't read


[Author's Note: Zeke and Luther aren't friends in this story, they live in the same neightbourhood but Luther is the weird creepy guy and Zeke is friends with the plunks, who are actually nice]

"I still can't believe Kojo was murdered… I just can't" Zeke said into the phone, pacing his room back and forth.

"I know, man!. I mean, he wasn't a friend but it's not like we didn't like him enough to be killed" Doyce Plunk said on th eother end.

"Yeah, this just gives me the creeps. People getting murdered and a psycho killer out there not getting caught. I'm scared" Zeke said as he gritted his teeth a bit, looking out his bedroom window.

"I'm scared too, do you think maybe one of us is next?" Doyce asked catiously.

"God Doyce! Stop thinking that!. It really helps right now, you know." Zeke said the last part sarcastically.

"Well i'm sorry but… I tell you something, it must be that creeper of Waffles!. Yeah, i bet he's the one killing people" Doyce talked like an old lady gossiping.

"Don't say that, Doyce. Just because he's weird doesn't mean he's the killer, it could be any of us if that's the case" Zeke said as he turned off the tv.

"Are you saying… that you could be the killer?" Doyce asked and a gasped ould be heard on the other end.

"No.. ok, i'm going to bed Doyce" Zeke said and hung up, removing his t-shirt. He though about the conversation he just had, mostly about that Waffles creep Doyce mentioned. His name was Luther and Zeke always seemed to see him lurking around, looking at him. He couldn't deny that the last couple of weeks he felt attracted towards the guy, yeah he was weird and didn't know him but there was just something about him.

The way he dressed in black, his red hair and the looks he gave Zeke… specially when the other day he smirked at Zeke and walked away, obviously it made Zeke weak at the knees. He couldn't stop thinking about it. So much seduction about him without trying hard, from afar.

Zeke started to feel his eyelids heavy as he looked at the ceiling, the summer air brushing his skin softly as he laid only in his boxers. When he finally fell asleep, there was a shadow moving outside his window, wich was impossible since his room was upstairs unless someone climbed it and someone did.

A black figure moved catiously around as he put one feet on Zeke's bedroom floor under the window, followed by the other.

The person wore a black V cut shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans. The mysterious person stood in the spot, looking at Zeke's glorious-almost-naked body and walked around the bed slowly, standing at the end. Enjoying the view.

He smirked as he set one knee next to Zeke's foot then the other, slowly crawling up the bed and Zeke's body as he took in every detail under the light of the lamp Zeke left on.

When he got to the top, both hands each side of Zeke's head, he studied it mostly. Admiring how beautiful he was and how amazing he looked peacefully sleeping.

The stranger pulled out the knife hooked in the back of his pocket with his right hand, bringing it up and admiring how shiny it looked then looked at Zeke's sleeping form. He pulled the knife down to Zeke's calf then slowly caressed his leg all the way up, passing his knee and his thight. Zeke moved a little and frowning, still asleep. The stranger smiled and brought the knife higher, passing it over Zeke's boxers-clad hip, up his stomach and chest then all the way up his neck, admiring it. Zeke tossed slightly again but still asleep. The knife now had gone up to Zeke's face but went down back to his neck.

Zeke felt a slight scratch and opened his eyes, followed by a a gasp and said eyes widening in shock and horror but the stranger was quicker after he saw his eyes opening first, pulling his hand up over his head, moving the knife away from Zeke's body and covering his mouth.

"Shhhh" The stranger whispered after Zeke was whimpering, face to face.

"I'm going to remove my hand if you promise not to scream or go crazy" The stranger said in a low voice and Zeke nodded. Once the hand was removed Zeke still looked scared to death and swallowed hard.

"Wha- what are you doing here?. Please don't.. hurt me" Zeke whispered.

"I won't… unless you ask me to" The stranger said seductively.

"Who.. are, are you the killer" Zeke asked trying to pluck up a little courage.

"That's not what i came for"

"Uhm.." Zeke said again and gulped, trying to make out the stranger's face in the few rays of moonlight, since the same vry strange had turned the lamp off.

However, the mysterious person reached his hand over to the bedside table and switched the lamp back on. Zeke was surprised that it was none other than Luther Waffles, the creep.

"You.." Zeke whispered a little taken back.

"Me" Luther whispered back with a reassuring smile, then brought down the knife. Zeke looked at it a little scared.

"Why?" Zeke only asked.

"Because I can" Luther said smirking, moving his hips a little as they rubbed against Zeke's, who swallowed again but this time trying to ignore the pleasure it provoked him.

"I know what you like. I know what you enjoy…" Luther whispered staring deeply into Zeke's eyes. "I know what turns you on" he kept going as he caressed Zeke's thigh with his knife delicately, making him gulp down and working up a sweat. Knowing all of it was accurate.

"I know how to give you the most pleasurable experience of your life" Luther whispered and by the end of the sentence, his knife had delicately brushed Zeke's bulge, who by now was too far gone and couldn't hide the pleasure look of his face and the shade of red.

"ho-ow?" Zeke asked and took a deep breath.

Luther didn't respond and with the hand he had at the back of Zeke's head, he turned it to the side, giving a long slow lick to his neck. Gaining a small grunt back.

"Good boy Zeke likes this, doesn't he?" Luther asked, whispering in Zeke's ear, who closed his eyes briefly again to try compose himself until he felt a gentle hand on his crotch.

"Ah!" He moaned lowly, not being able to hold it in, gritting his teeth.

"Feels good huh?" Luther whispered again. "It's ok… don't fight it" he whispered again and started kissing his neck, slowly as he massaged him. Sucking and licking delicately like a popsicle that was so fragile that it would brake.

"Uuuuuh" Zeke moaned, taking a deep breath afterwards and closing his eyes, taking hold of Luther's head and scratching it.

The hand on Zeke's crotch tightened and slipped quickly inside his boxers.

"Oh shit…" Zeke mumbled and opened his eyes a little dazed to realice that Luther was inches above him, staring.

Slowly, he ducked his head down and captured Zeke's lips, kissing him roughly and instensly. As if their life would end tomorrow.

Zeke moaned into Luther's mouth as he worked up a sweat, pulling at his shirt tightly.

"How… do you, kno-ow" Zeke asked panting as he pulled away from Luther, holding him a little above him by his shoulders.

"I'm Unleashed" Luther whispered against his lips and Zeke's eyes widened in surprise.

Unleash had been someone he has been talking online for the last couple of days, someone who misteriously found him and randomly ended up talking about their fantasies. Not just any fantasies, but their well kept secret ones hiding in the shadows of their mind that in society,most people would consider wrong but that's the kind of drive that gave Zeke about it.

"No way" Zeke whispered, still panting.

"I think i'm proving it, am i?" Luther said as he caressed Zeke's arm with his knife, all the way to his wrist, slowly.

"But.. how did you know it was me" Zeke asked again. Luther just smirked, without opening his mouth to reply and leaned down to Zeke's neck, sucking on it again but this time he bit down, hard and coldly. Making Zeke growl a little in pain but mostly in pleasure. The question forgotten already.

"AH!" Zeke moaned louder than before. Pulling at Luther's shirt, who quickly pulled away to remove it with Zeke's help and go back to his neck.

Zeke gasped and whimpered, all his body shivering from head to toe.

Luther pulled away and grabbed in a tight first the rim of Zeke's boxers, ripping it up violently with his knife, all the way down and Zeke moaned again.

Now as Luther threw away over his shoulder the boxers, Zeke managed to snatch the knife away as he was kneeling and tore appart Luther's, throwing them away too.

He layed back down in bed, staring with a seductive look at Luther and caressed his neck slowly with the blade, then licking it all the way from the base to the end, carefully slowly.

Luther stared back tempted, this was such a turn on. Not only the whole idea but Zeke himself doing it, finally.

He let himself fall on Zeke, claiming his lips again. Branding them his as he bit them, roughly and hard until he drew blood. Zeke didn't care, he didn't feel any pain. No pain when Luther suddenly went inside him, no pain when Luther bit him leaving marks all over his upper body, no pain when Luther made slight cuts in his skin. Just nothing but pure pleasure.

"You wanted all this hell on you, i'm gonna make a mess of you" Luther whispered as he kept thrusting his hips, going deepl inside Zeke, who literally was a bloody, sweaty, moaning mess beneath him.

The blood between their bodies mixed with the sweat made it even more slippery, meaning the movements and the sensations on their skin feel amazing.

"Ahhh! Shit!" Zeke moaned as he scratched Luther's back with no reservations, ripping the body tissue appart and drawing small roads of blood on it as it kept moving with Luther.

He pulled Luther down again, kissing him fast and violently, to then bite on his lower lip, drawing a flow of blood to pour out between their mouths as Zeke's was bloody too.

"AHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUKC!" Zeke screamed aloud as he was reaching his climax and kept moaning, non stop.

Luther moaned as well as he was close too, grunting, he put both his hands on Zeke's neck applying pleasure, choking him slightly.

Zeke gasped and reached out to Luther's chest, scratching it all the way down to his stomach as he kept moving inside him.

Luther knew that this was what made Zeke get off, he knew this was all his most secret fantasy and he was willing to make it happen, if that meant he would win Zeke's hearta t some point.

"Uuuuuuuuuh!" Zeke moaned as he scratched at Luther's arms too.

"Scream my name!" Luther shouted as he panted and kept moving, getting close to his release.

"Lutheeeeeeer! Aaaaaaaah!" Zeke shouted and started cumming between their bodies, gasping and gritting his teeth. Almost able to produce a few noises.

Luther kept going as he made Zeke ride his orgasm the best way only for him to cum moments after, hard and abundantly inside Zeke, who felt it and gave him another small orgasm. Legs tight around Luther's waist and fingers scratching slowly down his back. Luther let go of the grip he had around Zeke's neck, slowly caressing it and feeling it wet.

Both bloodied and sweaty bodies comming down from their out-of-this-world experience, trying to get back their breathing and laying spent. Forgetting about the world around them and the fact they didn't really know each other or their differences. Just enjoying the wonderful moment they had shared, nothing like they had ever done with anyone else.


End file.
